


По секрету всему свету

by AOrvat



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/M, Fingerfucking, Groping, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: До сей неприятности Люк полагал, что у них весьма точный план звездолёта. Место, куда они провалились, ярко освещённое, замкнутое, жаркое и душное, с бесцветными стенами и такое тесное, что Люк не может даже развернуться.





	По секрету всему свету

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worst Kept Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657748) by [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 27 августа 2017 г.

Следовало бы догадаться, что всё окажется не так просто.  
Ещё когда пробирался на роскошный лайнер, забитый под завязку гражданскими, либо же когда наслаждался просторными каютами или развлечениями, в том числе и покупкой у уважаемых бойких торговцев спайсом. Он здесь не для этого.  
До сей неприятности Люк полагал, что у них весьма точный план звездолёта. Место, куда они провалились, ярко освещённое, замкнутое, жаркое и душное, с бесцветными стенами и такое тесное, что Люк не может даже развернуться.  
Хан поднимается с ойканьем, втискиваясь сзади, отчего зажатая спереди Лея ругается с ним через плечо Люка.  
Им удалось встать – и то уже хорошо.  
\- Ох, просто замечательно…  
\- Это хотя бы не мусорный пресс, малыш, - отвечает Хан на стенания Люка. Воспоминание заставляет передёрнуться.  
Лея больше не ругается.  
\- Нам повезло, что никто из нас не страдает клаустрофобией. – Она встречается с Люком взглядами и обменивается с ним короткой, добродушной улыбкой. Её руки неудобно зажаты у Люка на груди, и пальцы то и дело цепляют чёрную как смоль тунику. – Иначе было бы совсем хорошо.  
\- Да, было бы… Хан! – едва ли не взвизгивает Люк. Он само возмущение, взлетевшие брови и распахнутый рот. Бёдра Хана грубо вжимаются в него. К низу люкового живота приливает жар. – Осторожнее, ладно?!  
Хан отпускает смешок, в котором не чувствуется ни капли сожаления.  
\- Прости, дорогуша, - отвечает он отрывисто, чем зарабатывает от Люка злой прищуренный взгляд, который при их положении попросту не видит. Похоже, ему никто не говорил, что не стоит злить оказавшихся в ловушке джедаев. – Тут не особо-то разгуляешься.  
\- Капитан? – в очередной раз пробует свой передатчик Лея. – Капитан, это Скипетр, вы меня слышите?  
Ничего кроме шумного трескучего молчания по всем каналам.  
\- …Сомневаюсь.  
\- Мы просто должны оценить ситуацию, - настаивает она, несмотря на раздражение, оставаясь внешне спокойной. Благодарный её самообладанию Люк задумчиво смыкает ладонь на световом мече на поясе. Они на нижних палубах звездолёта, так что, возможно…  
Хан в очередной раз плотно прижимается к нему, и Люк ёрзает, хмурясь.  
\- Хан, что это?  
Ещё один смешок, на этот раз мягче и на выдохе. Тёплый порыв воздуха щекочет Люку ухо.  
\- Угадай с двух раз, но я дам тебе подсказку, малыш… это точно не бластер…  
Лея фыркает и возводит глаза к верху.  
\- Честно? – шипит Люк, сжимая зубы. – Обязательно делать это здесь?  
\- Эй, я же не специально, - защищается Хан, не так уж и протестуя и не потрудившись скрыть веселья в голосе. – Твоя задница трётся о мой прибор – помнит, что ему нравится.  
\- Это нисколько не приглашение, Хан.  
\- Почему нет? – возражает Лея. Они пялятся на неё со схожим выражением вопроса и шока. Она снимает напряжение медленно расплывающейся улыбкой и лёгким пожатием плеч. – Мы же всё равно никуда не собираемся, верно? Никто не знает, где мы.  
\- Ну, надо же… похоже, твоей сестре для разнообразия пришла хорошая мысль.  
Хан, кажется, немного слишком уж обрадованным, и Люк борется с бешенным и необъяснимым желанием зло заорать. Нет, нет, нет, в койке и по договорённости – это одно, и вполне соблазнительно, и не в том дело, что он не…  
\- Слушайте, мы в ловушке в тесной, узкой вентиляционной шахте. Нас ищут имперские и квираашские охранники, сейчас, правда, не до этого, - объясняет Люк хрипло. Лоб заливает потом, голубые глаза жмурятся. Люк сжимается от чувства, словно всё кружится, и в голове совсем пусто.  
\- Мы выберемся, просто расслабься на минуту, - успокаивает Хан, кладя руки Люку на бёдра и дожидаясь, чтобы парень сделал глубокий, дрожащий вдох. – Вот так, Люк, не спеши… как успехи?  
\- Сигнал, вероятно, всё ещё глушится. Я ничего не слышу, - отвечает Лея. – И дата-терминалов здесь тоже не видно.  
Хан негромко и задумчиво хмыкает, пытаясь опустить голову.  
\- Может, попробуем пол? - предлагает он.  
\- Если выбьем его, то либо откроем очередной вентиляционный ход…  
\- …Или окажемся в пустом, безвоздушном пространстве за бортом, - глухо указывает Люк, наконец, открыв глаза. Он никогда не замечал россыпь веснушек на крошечном, бледном носике Леи. Такие очаровательные.  
\- Твой прагматизм в условиях стресса достоин восхищения, - без промедления парирует она не зло.  
\- У нас по-прежнему есть немного взрывчатки, два бластера и джедайский световой меч на троих. – Объявляет Хан, ухмыляясь Люку в затылок и давящейся смешком Лее. – Хорошие шансы. Неплохое выйдет приветствие.  
Люк слабо стонет, поёрзывая.  
\- Пожалуйста, хватит болтать.  
\- Ну ладно…  
Ладони Хана успокаивающим и мягким нажимом блуждают вверх-вниз его бёдрами и талией.  
Люк чувствует, как мышцы отпускает напряжение, дыхание становится ровнее. Он избегает изучающего взгляда Леи. Пальцы Хана проходятся по бёдрам, и дыхание Люка запинается и срывается на тихий поражённый ох. Сейчас совсем не время его члену пульсировать и наливаться кровью, а жилам разгораться огнём.  
\- Всё нормально… ты в безопасности, ты с нами.  
В глубине души Люк ничуть в этом не сомневается. Его губы кажутся занемевшими и сухими, разлепляясь, он, наконец, встречается с леиным взглядом, глядя на её тёмные и пушистые ресницы, завороженный ими и всем остальным. Её тонкими, мягкими чертами.  
Он шепчет её имя, вопросом ли или принятым решением, или чистым желанием, и рот Леи накрывает его.  
Она врывается в него ураганом, бушуя эмоциями, страхами и любовью. По ощущениям в Силе это мощнее, чем что угодно, что он чувствовал по отношению к себе от кого-нибудь ещё. Люк наклоняет голову, пытаясь чтобы ей было легче дотянуться до него. Он сдаётся напору леиного языка, проникающего между его зубов, поцелуй затягивает и отбирает у него остатки разума. Люк издаёт тихий податливый стон, цепляясь с ней носами, и отстраняется.  
Ухмыляясь в раскрасневшееся лицо Люка, Лея сглатывает каплю слюны с его губы. Они слабо хихикают, ничего удивительного, это не первый раз их близости. Руки Хана стискивают бёдра Люка.  
\- Думаю, мне здесь начинает нравиться, - сообщает Хан с придыханием, выкусывая дорожку вдоль люкового горла. Люк снова стонет, отвлечённый им и блуждающими по груди руками Леи, её пальцы отыскивают очертания его сосков сквозь ткань туники. – Тебя ведь тоже заводит, а?  
Хан касается его паха и накрывает член грубой ладонью, Люк вздёргивается, давясь исступлённым, внезапным вскриком.  
Слишком… слишком всё неожиданно происходит. И он не желает, чтобы оно когда-либо кончалось.  
\- Ох, блядь…  
\- Он весь просто горит, - цинично делится наблюдением Лея, словно и не Люк извивается между ними.  
\- Хорошо, мне как раз так и нравится…  
На этом заявлении Хана пальцы Леи невесомо касаются его рта. Ноздри Люка улавливают аромат, как будто бы дюрасталь и ярко-сладкий запах её лосьона для рук, и он чувствует этот вкус на кончиках её пальцев.  
Люк с полуприкрытыми веками всасывает её указательный палец, обхватывает его губами, и следом уступает натиску леиного среднего пальца. По ним стекает слюна. Лея закусывает губу, и его лицо вспыхивает от смущения и осознания.  
\- Жаль, что твои пальцы не член, принцесса. У него божественно глубокая глотка.  
\- Я и без члена могу оценить, но спасибо, - отзывается Лея, придержав сарказм и довольно улыбаясь приглушённому, сдавленному хныканью Люка. Хан расстёгивает пояс и штаны парня, но она само воплощение самообладания и невероятной сдержанности.  
Жаркие, блестящие пальцы Леи исследуют расщелину промеж половинок его задницы. С небольшим настойчивым усилием она проталкивает палец в дырочку Люка, вырывая громкий, восхитительно исступлённый вскрик.  
\- Легче, легче, Люк, - шепчет Хан, щекоча щетиной его затылок. Люку не достать до мужчины: не поцеловать, не попробовать вкуса покрытой потом хановой кожи, и это сводит его с ума. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Аах… хорошо…  
\- Да? – ухмыляется Хан Лее, выглянув из-за люкового плеча. – Думаю, парень только что сделал тебе комплимент.  
\- За мной будет должок, - отвечает она загадочно.  
\- Ха, хотел бы посмотреть, не припомню, чтобы кому-то удавалось заткнуть тебе рот.  
\- Я предпочитаю сама поработать языком.  
Смех Хана прокатывается спиной Люка.  
\- Вот это по-нашему, сестричка, - говорит он с явным одобрением. – Как в старые добрые времена, а, малыш? Никаких пальцев, только её язык у тебя внутри, такой юркий, такой горячий.  
Люк вскидывает бёдра, сдерживая за сжатыми губами новый, растущий стон. Руки Хана раздвигают половинки люковой попы, раскрывая его шире навстречу пронзающим, толкающимся внутрь пальцам Леи.  
Люк не уверен, сколько проходит времени, но сознание снова возвращаются к нему. Его чёрная форма мокрая подмышками и между лопатками. От него несёт потом и всем прочим, а ноги и руки дрожат из-за собственной его сверхчувствительности и переполняющей его нескончаемой похоти. Рука Леи то гладит его по щеке, то перебирает песочно-золотистые волосы, будто пытаясь утешить промеж его коротких всхлипывающих попыток глотнуть воздух и вымаливающих стенаний.  
Люк зарывается лицом в шею Леи, в ушах стучит кровь. Хан снова говорит с ним – как он не переставал говорить с ним в первый оргазм, покусывая чувствительную и покрасневшую кожу за ухом Люка, беря его неистово, неумело.  
\- Что бы я с тобой сейчас сделал, малыш… - Рука Люка цепляется за бедро Хана, его шея ноет. – Жаль места маловато… так бы и перегнул тебя через штурвал голого, покорного. Умоляющего выебать тебя.  
Хан высвобождает полувставший член, и вскоре к пальцам Леи присоединяется кое-что побольше и понапористее. Кое-что, что легко растягивает его дырочку и надавливает изнутри набухшую, сводящую с ума простату. Люк практически рыдает. Никогда прежде он не бывал настолько раскрытым, с подготовкой или без. Это не столько причиняет боль, сколько ошеломляет.  
Лея успокаивающе воркует и обхватывает его, ритмично надрачивая перевитый венами ствол члена. Руки Люка следуют её указаниям, лихорадочно и суматошно расстёгивая двойной пояс и пуговицы.  
Она течёт сквозь трусы, трепеща словно в унисон.  
Люк касается жаркого знакомого рубчика клитора, лаская и заставляя её раздвинуть ноги. Он обожает раскрасневшиеся щёки Леи и проказливый отблеск, и ошалевшее счастье в её глазах. Он хочет поведать ей миллион и маленькую тележку разных вещей, того рода тайных и горько-сладких вещей, от которых сжимает в груди и заставляет его одинокое сердце сожалеть о ней и о Хане, и о том, как сильно он их хочет.  
Лея мажет мокрой, липкой от семени головкой люкового члена по внутренней стороне бёдер, гладя им по складке половых губ. Люк толкается в них, с непривычной яростностью хватая Лею за ляжки. У неё срывается стон.  
Он не может войти в неё вот так, и особенно без смазки, этому не бывать – мелькает и сразу пропадает мысль, потому что она кончает без всякого предупреждения, Люк ощущает, как его накрывает через их связь и буквально, когда её соки заливают его. Люк в последний раз толкается между её бёдер и спускает. Он стонет, сжимаясь вокруг пальцев Хана, и мужчина взрыкивает, содрогаясь Люку в шею.  
У Люка в груди звенит струна облегчения – Хан тоже кончил. Пусть даже и в штаны.  
Люк задыхается от слов любви и непристойностей, от которых горят уши, и ласк. Его голова безвольно склоняется вперёд, а Лея и Хан испытывают судьбу, тянясь навстречу для поцелуя и чтобы при этом не раздавить обитателя промеж ними. Длится это недолго, но их губы встречаются жадно, с ненасытным хлюпаньем.  
\- Ну, как тебе, крошка? – спрашивает Хан, с любопытством глядя на неё.  
Она вытирает руки о свою расхрыстанную, выбившуюся блузу и застёгивает пояс.  
\- Неплохо, учитывая обстоятельства. – Выбившиеся завитки её тёмно-каштановых локонов спадают на пылающие щёки. – Однако, похоже, мы довели моего братика.  
Люк отвечает невнятным бормотанием и всей своей тяжестью откидывается в объятия удерживающего его Хана. Руки Хана оплетают загнанно вздымающиеся люковы бока.  
\- Ничего, на свежем воздухе пройдёт… - Хан хмурится под её злющим, холодным взглядом, на который она прервалась от поправления люковой туники и застёгивания его пояса. – Как только выберемся.  
\- Аах, Хан…  
Тон Люка слишком мягкий и зовущий. Хан потирается носом о тёплое горло.  
\- Я здесь.  
\- Умник ты такой…  
\- Видишь, что я тебе говорил? Как огурчик, - заявляет гордый Хан. Лея лишь поджимает губы и качает на это головой. Она поглаживает пальцы Хана и следом неспешно переходит к бёдрам Люка, наградив брата-близнеца коротким, нежным поцелуем в подбородок.  
И именно в это мгновение весь пол под ними пропадает.

***

Приземление для всех выдаётся мягким и слизким – прямо на злобно-адское рычащие создание. Темноту пронзает гудящий, сверкающий зеленью световой меч Люка, отсекающий грозящие им огромные когти.

***

По возвращении с их печально не задавшейся миссии, Люк замечает, что капитан под его взглядом наливается свекольно-красным. Как и лейтенанты и даже Ведж, выстукивающие зубами извинения и всеми силами избегающие Люка.  
Замешательство длится недолго, где-то меньше часа, пока Люк не извлекает из-за уха всё ещё работающий передатчик.  
Ох, блядь.


End file.
